1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple modular frame apparatus for displaying items having a novel engagement means allowing the frames to be assembled in an almost indefinite number of aesthetically pleasing combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of devices known in the related arts which disclose a multiple frame apparatus for displaying items in an aperture. Typical devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,938; Des. 142,501; 3,471,959; 3,523,382; 3,339,309 and Swedish Pat. No. 62281. However, as far as understood, none of the related art teaches or suggests the use of a plurality of rhombus shaped frames for displaying items, each frame having a dove tail groove extending fully across each peripheral side. Nor does the related art teach or suggest an engagement means for engaging the dove tail grooves of any two adjacent frames to allow a number of frames to completely surround a middle frame, so that the multiple modular frame apparatus can be assembled in an almost infinite number aesthetically pleasing combinations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,344 ("the '344 patent") issued to Rubin, et al., discloses a multiframe apparatus for displaying four subframes in an attractive grouping. The '344 patent discloses the preferred retaining means described herein. The '344 patent also discloses a groove and an engagement means on the sides of the subframes for holding the subframes in a main frame. However, the '344 patent does not teach or suggest the use of rhombus shaped frames having dove tail grooves extending fully across each peripheral side. Nor does the '344 patent teach how to join a plurality of subframes together independently of a main frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,393 ("the '393 patent") discloses a frame interconnecting member for connecting two rectangular picture frames. The frames have a dove tail groove on two adjacent sides. However, the frames also have one projection on at least one side of each frame. Therefore, the frames can only be connected in a much more limited number of combinations by the interconnecting member disclosed in the '393 patent then the unlimited number of combinations that the frames of the present invention can be connected. Also, the frames of the '393 patent cannot be joined in such a manner as to completely surround a central frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,551 ("the '551 patent") discloses interlocking building blocks for assembling a sturdy wall to serve as a wind break. The '551 patent discloses a key 20 which interlocks adjacent blocks having dove tail-shaped keyways 8--8 at opposite ends of the blocks. However, the '551 patent does not teach or suggest that any one may use this locking arrangement for constructing a multiple frame apparatus. Also, the keyways do not extend across all peripheral sides of the blocks, rather, they are disposed vertically to lock horizontally adjacent blocks together. The '551 patent uses other differently shaped mortise-tenum type projections and channels to lock vertically adjacent blocks together.
Another mortise-tenum system of interlocking building blocks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,792 ("the '792 patent"). The '792 patent relates to the construction of foundations of buildings with columns having grooves on their sides and beams having projections which fit in the grooves. However, the grooves are not dove tail grooves, and the '792 patent neither teaches nor suggests how the structure disclosed therein could be applied to a multiple frame apparatus. Accordingly, the '792 patent does not appear to be any more relevant than those described above.
Accordingly, none of the prior art teaches or suggests the use of a plurality of rhombus shaped frames for displaying items, each frame having a dove tail groove extending fully across each peripheral side. Nor does the prior art teach or suggest an engagement means for engaging the dove tail groove of any two adjacent frames, to allow a number of frames to completely surround a middle frame, so that the multiple modular frame apparatus can be assembled in an infinite number of aesthetically pleasing combinations.